


【铁虫一发完】Gush🤐2300fo贺

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: lofter2300粉贺一一OOC：战衣Play🤫身份设定养父子，其他不变。





	【铁虫一发完】Gush🤐2300fo贺

Peter结束了年级集体成年party及续摊后，犹豫再三还是回到和那人一起居住的家一一或许很快就容不下他的地方。  
今天天气晴好，但他却在门口再三叹气，做足了心理建设，使劲揉揉脸，让自己显得心情没那么沉重才走进去。  
“Gosh！你看这是谁来着？我们的大英雄Spider-Man回来了！”Tony一一他的监护人毫不意外地呆在客厅堵门。  
平时回来太晚要被骂，真骂。但不是这语气，至少是正经的关心。现在这语气⋯  
敢情这位又喝多了么？不到中午就阴阳怪气的。  
“Ohh！该庆祝他已经满17岁了哈～”Tony言不由衷地走过来拍拍他肩膀，“Spider-Man你有什么愿望？说出来，你无所不能的Daddy全部帮你实现。”  
Peter用冷清的目光注视着他，其中似有嘲讽。  
“先送你跑车加豪宅？”Tony扬扬手中的文书，轻佻却又潇洒恣意。  
“嗤！“Peter笑了。  
这就要甩开我了⋯悲伤的想法被验证，心脏一抽，凄凄然抱着肚子大笑起来。  
“怎么？正合你意？”Tony的表情瞬间冷却，笑意不达眼底。  
“对啊，你总是恰如其分地知道我需要什么。”Peter自嘲地笑着，目光游移，找不到焦距。  
“这是我应该做的，Mr.Parker。我还能为你做点什么？”Tony揽着他向屋里去，“我想想，接下来该传授你无往不利的泡妞大法？”  
“谢谢，我想自己摸索。”Peter僵硬地回答着轻巧地绕开他的手，往反方向去。  
“你去哪？”Tony火气上涌。  
你小子跑外面鬼混一晚，回来没说两句话又往外跑，我就这么不受待见？！  
“去看你给我的豪宅啊，dad。”  
Peter试图让自己的声音听上去正常些，再无所谓一点，心道反正干嘛也比傻站在这心痛还浪费口水强。  
“我就不占用伟大的Tony Stark宝贵的时间了。”他挥挥手。  
Tony脸色阴晴不定，呼吸粗重。  
“这么迫不及待想搬出去独立？”  
“是啊！正合你意不是吗？”Peter停下脚步却没回头，他怕看见男人多情又无情的眼神。  
“合我意？合我他X的意！”Tony气笑了，“我教导过你成年当天就不回家？这是谁家的教养！”  
“你应该感谢我！”Peter紧闭双眼大声反驳，“要不是我通情达理自动消失，你能有机会一亲芳泽，和你的女总裁更进一步吗！”  
“说什么胡话！”Tony眉头紧皱，“皮痒了吗？小兔崽子我还管不了你了！”  
“你想怎么管我？打我吗？就因为我说出了实情？”Peter猛地转身，目光利箭般射来。  
“去你他X的实情！”Tony心脏猛抽了一记，条件反射地抬起手。  
“理亏就武力解决吗？来呀！我怕了你！”  
Peter使劲睁眼，如果不这样，泪水会滑下来。  
Tony胸口起伏，双目燃烧。  
俩人针锋相对，互不相让。  
赤手空拳对付Spider-Man？没人会那么干，至少睿智的Tony Stark不会。  
只见纳米机器人组成坚实的手臂抓住Peter的四肢，直接把他丢到Tony的床上。  
一一这个他向往了无数次却始终没勇气躺上来的地方。  
短暂失神的空档，突然腰带做响，紧接着屁股发凉。  
啪的一声脆响，把Peter打懵了。  
天哪！他居然玩真的！  
啪啪啪接连几下，那雪白颤动的饱满臀丘漫上鲜红的掌印，除了解气一一这时候哪还想得起来生气？Tony完全移不开眼睛。  
Peter扭头定定地看着他，咬牙切齿一副惊讶羞耻愤恨的表情，瞪圆的眼睛红红的，全在控诉你欺负我。  
鬼使神差地，Tony稍微调整坐姿，挡住大腿间的变化。  
事实上，当他的男孩被压上他的床，那只在梦中才有的场景立马让身体止不住骚动。  
“挣扎是没用的。年轻人，你得乖乖承认错误。”Tony享受他眼里全是自己的时刻，深知这样的机会未来将越来越少。  
摇摇头甩掉悲伤的想象，Tony凑近了他的男孩几分。  
Peter的脸因过份近的距离烧红，那双秋水明眸对他超灵敏的视觉感官的冲击力过于巨大，简直美到他无言。  
转眼想到他和Miss Potts⋯又“嘁”的一声别过头去。  
Tony回神，既暗自庆幸没有直接亲上去，又自我鄙视被小孩子迷昏了头，还因他的不认错而恼羞成怒，张嘴对着那红红白白的嫩嫩的臀就是一口。  
Peter失声惊叫，艳丽非常。  
少年戛然而止的抽气声伴随着身体的紧绷，让过来人的Tony了然轻笑。  
他把邪 手捞向少年面床的腹下。  
“你干什么！快走开！”Peter红着脸如遭电击，用全身的力气躲闪。  
“教你只有『大人』才能干的事情，Mr.Parker。”恬不知耻地贴上男孩后背，罪恶之手直接握住了男孩未使用过的贲起。  
“你⋯你放手！”一直在眼眶打转的泪水串串滑落，羞耻和委屈快把他压垮了。  
“放手？让别人来教导你吗？”男人说着凑前含住他敏感的耳朵，伸舌舔弄耳廓，舌尖撩拨耳道，感受他白净略带青筋的分身强烈跳动，内心复杂。  
这样一个可人儿，养了那么久，好容易有机会近身，怎么可能轻易放过？  
从来没有一个人让他日夜牵挂，既想捧在手心里疼爱呵护，又想狠狠压在身下极尽欺负凌虐⋯他自己都觉得自己病的不轻。  
更别提只要想到以后会有人长年陪伴他的男孩，关系比他们以往更亲蜜，那个人会拥抱他，亲吻他，占有他，而他这个『父亲』只能在一旁眼巴巴地看着，不能反对，甚至绝大多数时间连见面都奢侈，他就嫉妒的要命。  
至少在他离开前，在他身上留下自己的印记。反正马上就要面临失去他了。  
此刻汹涌澎湃的除了欲望还有心动。是的，他曾以为千帆过尽，再也不会被人惊艳的那颗苍桑的心脏，正在为他的男孩疯狂。  
“不用感动到哭泣，宝贝。”舔上男孩的脸，Tony矛盾于哄他不哭还是让他哭的更狠一点。  
“没想到你会是天生的M体质，”沉声也掩盖不了Tony言语中的雀跃心情，“高跟鞋除外，daddy对腊烛、皮鞭和口塞倒是小有研究。”  
“你才M！”Peter涨红一张帅萌的脸，泪水也不流了，“警告你马上放开我！”  
一边期待一边挣扎，Peter也搞不懂自己到底想要什么，毕竟他只是个憧憬自己养父的花季少年。现在满心羞恼，那个被揉弄的器官舒服得他不得不拼命咬唇，阻止自己爽到哼唧出来。  
偷偷看了一眼Tony，对方一个媚眼抛得Peter的小心脏扑通扑通，扭头留给Tony一个后脑。  
Tony被他的反应取悦，刚凑上去，就被他突如其来的挣扎肘击到侧脸，他捂着腮帮子正要发作，就听见Peter牙齿咬得格格响。  
“不许⋯不许用碰过别人的手摸我！”  
这次是真反抗，Tony怀疑他的小胳膊都快破皮了，暗暗指示机器手臂把他身体翻转正对自己。  
短暂的晕眩过后，Peter脸红红眼红红嘴唇红红地梗着脖子，不看Tony。  
“如果你指的是人类，”男人的脸色瞬间变好，“Honey，我已经快三年没碰过别人了。”  
“骗人！昨天你和Miss Potts⋯”凭直觉反驳，话出口后Peter就反悔了。  
“Pepper？”Tony做恍然大悟状，“她昨天找我签字，不小心把隐形眼镜揉掉了，我帮她找了一下。你看见了？”  
Peter尴尬地瞪大眼睛，这就洗白了？嘴张了又张，呃呃啊啊了半天也没说出个所以然。  
“这家里的主人有两个已经足够了，宝贝。”Tony说着欺身压上。  
Peter臀部略微后移，却红着脸垂下长睫没有挣扎。  
这话说的⋯好像永远只有我们两个人一样。我的确很想那样，他也一样吗？  
“扫兴的话到此结束，下面该进入成年人时间了，乖宝贝。”  
Tony把手伸进Peter的T恤，在雪白的腰际摩挲，享受着男孩的轻颤。  
“放轻松，第一次体验对你今后至关重要。放心全部交给daddy。”  
磁性低哑的嗓音性感迷人，如果说刚才还有心结，现在Peter只剩憧憬期待，心跳声那么大，他在Tony的目光中默默地闭上双眼。  
Peter不知道此时他四肢被缚，抿着嘴长睫颤抖的模样看在Tony眼里，更坚定了他是个抖M的想法，当然因为蜘蛛感应，只能给他来点稍微刺激的，否则他会承受不住的。  
舔舔嘴唇，Tony俯下身去，舔湿了Peter牵出银丝的前端。  
Peter咬牙闷哼了一声，腿部肌肉抽搐了一瞬，双手握拳。  
伴随着轻笑，Tony用他灵活的舌头逼得Peter红透脸扭着屁股左右躲闪，最后含进嘴里伺候。  
小Peter哪里享受过这样天堂般的待遇，没一会就翘臀收紧抬高，全身颤抖。  
了然的男人吐出它的同时轻点自己胸前反应堆，纳米机器人顺着手臂流向男孩性器，在根部环住，输出轻微的震动和电流。  
“哼嗯⋯”突如其来的冰凉让Peter哆嗦着睁开水雾弥漫的双眼，咬着嘴唇的样子清新性感又迷人。  
擦掉他额上薄汗，Tony亲亲他红润的脸。  
“Dad⋯”Peter满眼祈求。  
“你知道怎样让我开心，宝贝。”  
纳米机器人连成片，一点点从下摆向上荡，连带绞碎少年身上的T裇，Peter身上细小的汗毛全部竖了起来。  
“不⋯你⋯唔嗯⋯”腰臀脱离思想控制摆动，Peter的忍耐也达到了极限， “Daddy⋯”  
“Goodbaby！”  
随着纳米机器人的撤离，Peter几乎同时喷射出来。  
闭眼喘息享受着天堂极乐，后续的精液仍在淌出，算时间身体的骚动应该平息了，但敏感的冠状沟以上整个冠部却仍然保持着刺激感，延续着高潮。  
Peter身体持续颤抖，他分明感觉到钳住四肢的金属质感，飘零的半幅碎T裇，捧起自己臀部有力的手，扎在大腿根和小腹处的胡茬，还有吸吮舔舐自己的⋯让人迷失的唇舌。  
对上Tony眼睛时，Peter迷蒙地流露出深深的爱意，当他终于醒悟收起痴迷想转移视线，Tony已经捉住他下巴，把嘴凑过来。  
Peter又羞又囧，咬着唇死命摇头。  
他这副样子激发了男人的控制欲，捏住他的腮帮子就要强吻。  
“不许用舔过小鸡鸡的嘴亲我！”Peter实在受不了吼出来。  
Tony表情茫然，过了2秒突然大笑起来。  
“Dummy，给我漱口水。”  
接过漱口水，Tony一边饶有趣味看着Peter一边慢条斯理地含漱了1分钟，欣赏着他男孩的脸从羞囧到强装镇定，最后忍不住偷偷地瞄自己。  
“Baby，用过漱口水的嘴没问题吧？”Tony顺着他的短发，温柔地靠近。  
“你⋯你到底是谁！”Peter羞得全身都红了，在他的记忆中，Tony从来没有这样含情脉脉地望过他。虽然在梦中见过，但今天⋯这实在太荒唐了！  
“怎么，连daddy都不认识了？”  
Tony的食指从他的侧脸下滑到脖子，沿着胸口一路向下，经过肚脐再画出重新勃起的整个长度。  
“不！他才不喜欢我！”  
对！可恶的Tony明明总是否定我，怎么可能有这种要把我吃下去的眼神！  
“好吧，是daddy的错。看来daddy以后有必要经常和你深-入-交-流。”  
射入窗户的阳光折射进Tony的眼睛，晶莹剔透又深不见底。那里明明只有Peter的影子，却仿佛潜伏着什么猛兽， 随时会扑出来吞噬他。  
“OK，谁告诉你daddy不喜欢你？”  
Tony自然地脱完鞋脱长裤，说着说着就爬上床。  
“你从来不对我笑，不表扬我，还搞了个什么婴儿监护协议监视我！哪里看得出来喜欢我？！”  
“好吧好吧，谁叫你是个未成年的超级英雄，我是在保护你。”Tony终于爬到他上面，拍拍他头顶，“你知道称赞别人对我来说⋯嗯，太难了一点，但是我只是克制自己没有在你面前表扬你而已。”  
“哈啊？”不在我面前算什么称赞！表扬不应该是针对本人的吗？  
“Pete，sweet，I love you，”Tony轻轻亲吻了他的额头，“more than everything.”  
“你⋯”Peter愣愣地任男人蜻蜓点水般轻吻过眉间鼻梁鼻尖，触在唇上。  
Peter抿嘴屏住呼吸，心跳疯狂加速。  
“宝贝张嘴，daddy教你接吻。”  
隔着三厘米的距离，呼吸着对方的味道，不用说，两人也早迫不及待了。  
半掩的长睫，交缠的鼻息，急促的抽气声和绵密的口水音，流到锁骨集聚的透明涎水，即长又短的五分钟，分开时，两人胸口剧烈起伏。  
男人尺寸惊人的凶器色情地隔着内裤一下下磨蹭着少年淌液的硬热，整个房间充盈荷尔蒙的诱惑气息。  
“宝贝，你愿意全面接管daddy吗？”忍住身体冲动，Tony和他的男孩额头相抵，嗓音又低又甜。  
Peter震惊了。  
直到男人低声诱哄才回神。  
“包括婴儿监控协议吗？”Peter心脏都跳出来了，深深喘息着问。  
“不，亲爱的，你已经成年了。”Tony在他唇间轻啄一记。  
“可是我觉的你会偷偷继续。”Peter瘪着嘴鼓起了腮帮子。  
“不会的宝贝，我只会换一种方式。”男人好整以暇。  
比如一一伴侣监控协议。  
他已经迫不及待要生吞这只可爱的小白兔了！  
清脆的一声响指，束缚Peter手腕和脚踝的机械臂分出细细分枝，前端分别吸上他的乳尖、肚脐、睾丸、尾椎和脚趾。  
瞬间接通的震动和间或流过的细微电流让他汗毛炸开，失声尖叫。  
Tony一边欣赏一边慢条斯理地接过Dummy呈上的润滑剂，施施然打开。  
唯一错估的是即使在这样的刺激下，他男孩依然紧到润滑剂居然挤不进去。  
Tony无所谓地笑了笑，调整机械臂的位置，将Peter大腿和臀部拉到半空，呈M状打开。  
“你干什么！强奸是犯法的！”Peter扭动身体抗议。  
“谁告诉你我要强奸？”Tony当着他的面缓缓舔上了他的小菊花。  
巨大的视觉和触觉冲击让Peter瞪圆了眼睛，他握紧拳头，蜷起脚趾，咬住到嘴边的呻吟，生生把它咽了回去。  
之前的几个敏感点他尚且勉强咬牙硬扛，后穴被舔弄的酥痒却直达后脑，没一会儿就溃不能抵抗。  
防线一打开，意识再也无法指挥身体，各部位的刺激让Peter娇吟不断，不仅无心防守菊穴，连释放过一次的分身都再度坚挺。  
开拓难度下降，Tony得以更进一步施展手段，他抚摸着Peter雪嫩柔滑的细腻肌肤，哪哪都喜欢，再也不可能有另一个人让他如此疯狂迷恋。  
漱口水中薄荷成分让菊穴丝丝清凉，Tony的呼吸扑上去让他羞涩收缩。深深恋慕的人在舔它的认知让Peter暗搓搓的爽。所以在多重内外力作用下，娇怯地缓缓绽放。  
当它柔软到舌头满足不了时，Tony将食指和中指小心地探进去，浅浅抽送。  
内壁丝滑却不平整，Tony已经预见到呆会自己该多么愉悦。最让他满意的是里面湿润温暖，毫无阻滞，难道蜘蛛毒素对身体的改造还包括成为名器？  
吞咽到指根的位置，Tony小心抠挖试探，终于在屈曲间，Peter发出带着哭腔的尖叫，腰臀也猛然弹跳了一下。  
Tony放轻力度，继而深深浅浅不断去挠那个位置，果然他的男孩娇吟着再不挣扎，提腰送臀往手指尖上靠。  
Tony生怕Peter闪了腰，降低了他钳制的高度，增加了手指，嘴唇却凑近他被激红的胸口。  
一个响指后左胸的细枝迅速后退消失，Tony怜惜地含住那朵绽放的娇花，舔吮拉扯，左手拇指捻住仍在震颤的另一朵爱抚，引得Peter左右躲闪。  
“Daddy，please～”他几乎要哭泣了。  
“要daddy干什么，宝贝？”男人嘴不离男孩胸口，右手指们更深更广地开拓，左手狠狠捏了一把男孩的翘臀。  
“放开我！”Peter咬紧一口小白牙，柔韧美好的身体不停扭动。  
“相信我，宝贝，为了你呆会不受伤，这都是必须的。”Tony摇头拒绝。  
我都快炸了，哪能这时放过你？  
无法再忍的Peter尝试依样画葫芦地打了个响指，果然胸前的Iron Spider战衣瞬间武装上身体。  
Tony先是惊奇，而后捂脸笑了。  
“ 宝贝你真出乎我意料。”他说着凭空调出操作面板，对战衣进行调整。  
虽然看到你穿上一版战衣，我就已经受不了你浑圆的小屁股在我面前扭动⋯你不会想知道我在你的战衣里都加了什么，并热切期待和你用上。  
高挺的小Peter被单独照顾，包裹得严丝合缝并施以震动按摩凹凸起伏的手法，让男孩立刻仰起了脖子。  
刚绽放的菊穴则被纳米机器人缓慢占领，一丝丝撑大，目标是Boss的巨物大小。  
其他部位则无差别不规律脉冲震荡，直把敏感的小Peter折磨到泣不成声。  
“Daddy⋯daddy⋯我讨厌你！”  
Tony最听不得的就是他的拒绝，平时也会发脾气冷战，现在欲求不满，简直吃了他的心都有了。他武装上mark85，撤了钳制Peter的机械，直接压了上去。  
“讨厌？”他冷冰冰地说，“你还可以更讨厌。”  
解除了Iron Spider裆下部位，Tony捞起Peter紧实的大腿，释放出自己下腹那可怕的凶器，一举侵入那不停翕张的幼嫩小穴。  
“不！！”  
Peter咬住牙齿发出痛苦的闷哼，格格做响又让Tony心疼不已，他试图小幅抽插让宝贝适应，又往前列腺处蹭，总之出去是不可能的。  
紧窒完美的包裹让Tony爽到差点射了，控住精关，让Peter双腿打开到极致也无法再扩张，他再次握住有些萎靡的小Peter技巧地逗弄，解开彼此的面罩安抚地亲吻他男孩的脸。  
“出去出去你这个大骗子！”Peter挥舞着手臂，脸都哭花了，“什么交给我⋯我不要你了！”  
“乖宝贝，daddy要你，daddy只要你，别抛弃daddy，Pete，daddy只爱你。”Tony胡乱亲吻着Peter，一颗心软成春水。平时再高傲独裁，遇上他似乎一夕幻灭，不复存在。  
“真的？”Peter登时不哭了，红着眼被顶得摇摇晃晃。  
“你感觉不到吗？”Tony表情有点不自然。  
说伟大的Tony Stark因为怕被小三十多岁的养子抛弃而不顾形象做出一连串丢脸的过激行为，他的自尊心可放不下。  
Tony尴尬地把头扭一边，腰腹动作却还是不停的。  
这个样子戳中了Peter爱他的红心。  
“嗯⋯我信⋯”Peter呻吟一声主动夹上他的腰，“但是你要答应⋯嗯⋯答应我一个⋯条件。”  
“说你的条件，嗯？”Tony进出动作明显顺畅起来，坏心地专往敏感处捣。  
“哼嗯⋯嗯⋯哈啊啊⋯下次，下次我要⋯插你！”  
话刚说完，就被Tony抱起来转了180度，抓住左腿抬高，右膝跪地，从背后猛戳前列腺。  
Peter颤抖着抓紧床头，承受着男人的操干，终于崩溃地叠声尖叫。  
“志存高远啊，宝贝？”Tony换着角度和力度抽撤，“你似乎还不够明白⋯daddy会怎样爱你。展示给你看抖M的下场。”  
Peter的意识已经越来越远，只有天生的倔强让他依然保有一点精神，但在Tony强力的冲刺时，快感爆表，他流着泪声音凄哑地失去意识。  
模糊中的按摩浴缸里，他被按在男人胯上起伏；  
被抱进浴室旁的衣帽间换装，按在镜子上苦干；  
抱到小客厅喂水，按进沙发里抽插；  
回到自己的房间，按在地毯上侵犯；  
早上起来Tony要抱他去餐厅，Peter死活不起床，于是又按在墙到X翻。  
Peter计划离家出走。  
Tony已经暗戳戳给他升级了伴侣⋯不！配偶监控协议。  
他的男孩终于改姓Stark。别问他是怎么答应的，结果比过程更重要不是吗？  
我爱你，我想要你，我会永远支持你保护你，你是我捧在手心里的宝贝，我一生的骄傲。  
你只能和我在一起。


End file.
